


Fight To The Finish ~ Round 3

by mcr_rockstar, momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance



Series: Who Tops? [3]
Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Competing Tops, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, MCR Style, Rough Sex, Slam Poetry, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In honor of him and...well the fact that we will be together for...far longer than we ever thought possible, I present to him and you, my latest masterpiece, "Demolition Lovers”."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demolition Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. 
> 
> So it is ironic that I am putting this fic up when my Frankie and I are fighting ourselves. The original chapter was over 22,000 words long, but I decided to cut it up into two parts. Hope you don't mind.
> 
> So Gerard and Frank have been together a year now and neither one of them still wants to give up control in the relationship. So what happens when they each get an opportunity to do something that the other one hates? Read to find out. ^-^
> 
> Chapter name and lyrics used taken from Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance.

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later (October)***_

Gerard would never admit it out loud, but he was kind of giddy as he watched Frank's present being wrapped. That and the other present, which was still, being fitted to size. 

"Here you are Mr. Way."

"Thank you so much and may I say again, you do amazing work, I am sure my Frankie is going to love it!"

"I am happy for you Mr. Way."

Gerard carefully slipped the present under his arm and after bundling up to face the harsh winter wind, he headed out into the cold.

*

*

*

Frank hisses and drops the dish onto the table. Gerard is still out shopping and Frank is pissed. Not because he's out, but because due to Gerard being late too come back home, Frank ended up cooking and burning himself. Frank barely ever cooks but he wanted to do something nice for Gerard, okay he was just very hungry and tired of waiting for him to come home. Now he's nursing his burnt finger in his hand and damning Gerard to hell. Frank and Gerard parted at the same time and here it is going on eight and Gerard still isn't home. Frank doesn't understand why it would take Gerard six hours to get gifts. Frank was in and out and he's very happy with what he chose for Gerard. Frank got Gerard a few things and still ended up home before him. Frank pokes his head out the kitchen at the sound of Gerard's keys jiggling. When he walks in Frank walks out of the kitchen scowling.

"What the hell took you so long Gerard?"

"And a gracious good evening to you too Frank."

Gerard walked right past Frank and into their bedroom. He popped his gift in the back of the closet and began to strip out of his outerware. Frank followed Gerard into the bedroom after giving him a few moments to hide the gift. Frank wasn't dumb. 

"Well I'm sorry, I just burned myself so I'm not very happy right now. Did you make the fucking gift?"

Gerard had taken his coat, scarf, gloves, and hat, fuck it’s getting cold, off before Frank had walked in. He was in the middle of removing his sweater so he hoped his words were not too muffled.

"Mu Cooked? Weally? What did mu make?"

"Fucking food and I guess you made gifts. You're not getting off the hook Gerard Arthur."

Frank purposely added his middle name. He always did that when Gerard made him mad or he just wanted to annoy him. Gerard finally got his sweater of, but took half his shirt with it, so he just stripped out of that too, leaving himself topless. He moved to the dresser to find another t-shirt to wear.

"Nope, just shopping for gifts...well I did write you a poem, but I know how much you hate my poetry so you never have to hear it."

"Excuse me, I don't hate your poetry, I just like some of it more than others that you write. And it's your poetry friends I dislike. I can deal with your poetry."

Gerard finds an old shirt that has holes in it and that he would never wear in public. He slips it on and then turns to Frank with his hands on his hips.

"What's wrong with my friends?"

"Okay... I don't like their poetry. Your friends are fine. What's wrong with your watch?"

Gerard looks at Frank confused. He then looks down at his watch.

"Huh? Nothing is wrong with my watch."

Gerard just dismisses Frank as being “Frank” and heads into the bathroom.

"Clearly there is since you just got in the house! Did you not see the time?"

Gerard was bent over the sink scrubbing his face. That was the last time he would try a new foundation. It did not match his skin tone at all.

"Are you implying something Frankie, cause I am not getting it. Of course I know what time it is."

"I'm implying that you took too damn long and that whatever you got me better be worth it."

Frank went back into the kitchen after that to get their food on plates. He felt like he was going to pass out if he didn't eat. He was so busy looking for the perfect gifts that he hadn't eaten and when he got home he figured since it was late he might as well wait for Gerard to feed him.

"And he calls me a diva."

Gerard wipes his face and then changes out of his jeans into pajama pants. He decides he didn't need the shirt so he just discards it. Gerard walks out of the room to see Frank perched at the breakfast bar stewing and drumming his fingers. It’s not his fault. Frank never said he was making dinner so Gerard didn’t bother to be home at a certain point.

"Pizza or Chinese?"

"What?"

Gerard sighed as he flipped through todays mail. His back was killing him from the fall on the ice earlier. He wondered if there were any marks. It sure felt like it, but he could not see in the mirror.

"Since you burnt dinner because I was late, even though you didn’t ask me to be back at a certain time, I will buy dinner...so pizza or Chinese...or maybe tacos!"

"I didn't fucking burn dinner, I burnt myself asshole!"

Frank snarls at Gerard, well not really, he just makes the face he doesn't actually make the noise. So basically he looked at Gerard like he was stupid.

"Well excuse the fuck out of me!"

Gerard had enough now. The good mood he was in and how happy he was about Frank's gift was wearing down along with his patients. He turned his back on Frank and walked over to the video games. Maybe a round of Lego Star Wars will make him feel better. He can pretend that all the bad guys are Frank and he can destroy then with his light saber. After all, who doesn't want to be Luke Skywalker right?

"What the fuck happened to your back?"

Frank saw a huge bruise on Gerard's back when he turned away from him. Frank stood up and walked over to get a closer look.

"Let me see. What happened?"

Gerard winced when he touched it. it was worse than he thought.

"Fuck, you said see, not touch! I held the door for a lady where a patch of ice was and made sure she got across it okay, but then slipped on it myself and went down hard. Shit fucking hurt. Tore my jacket too."

Gerard was pissed. That was his favorite jacket. He hoped it could be repaired.

Frank snickered and took his hand back. He tried to keep it inside but he couldn't. and he burst into laughter. 

"At least I know what took you so long. You took an hour standing there having a hissy fit over your jacket didn't you?"

Gerard stood up too quickly and cried out.

"F-F-Fuck you Frank!"

He winced as he dropped the game.

"I'm g-g-going to take a shower. Hope you choke on dinner with your burnt f-f-fucking fingers!"

Gerard managed to keep the tears from falling because shit, was he in pain now. He moved faster than he really could to the bedroom and slammed the door causing the picture of him and Frank to fall and crack...again. He stripped and walked into the bathroom and turned the taps on setting the water to a nice gentle warmth. He then stepped in. Frank sighed and rolled his eyes. He went into the kitchen and put their plated food in the oven. He went into the room and instantly his eyes landed on the picture of them. Frank groaned and went into the bathroom.

"Gee, you have really got to stop breaking that photo."

Gerard ignored him and Frank shook his head.

"Look, I'll get your jacket fixed and I'll give you a massage after you have dinner with me."

Gerard was feeling a little better now. The warm water felt good on his back. He turned the shower off and stepped out.

"Shit, are you kidding me?"

Rolling his eyes that he forgot to grab a clean towel in his haste Gerard stepped out of the steam filled bathroom into a cold bedroom. He was dripping wet and shivering.

"And I guess I should go get you a towel now."

Frank stares at Gerard's body for a few more seconds before he left the bedroom quickly and got a towel for him.

"Here."

Even as Frank was giving Gerard the towel he didn't actually want Gerard to use it. He was fine with Gerard not wearing anything, but be gave it knowing Gerard was cold and sick!Gerard was more annoying than cold!Gerard.

"Th-Th-Thank you."

Gerard wrapped the towel around himself, but still found it cold. He was shaking.

"Come on. We can have hot chocolate with our dinner."

Frank pulled Gerard into a hug and Gerard winced as he touched his back. So much for the shower helping for long. He quickly got dressed after that back into his pajama pants and let Frank lead him to the breakfast bar. Frank got their plates out and them down on the counter. Gerard was kind of impressed at the plate.

"This looks really good Frankie."

"It should, I made it."

Frank smiled and went over to the sink to fill a pot with water. He sat it on the stove and turned it on. Gerard took that as an invitation to dive in. He picked up a fork full of rice and slid it into his mouth. He groaned at how good it tasted. The phone rang and Gerard reached for it.

"Yello."

"Hey Mikey, what's going on?"

"Huh? What?! No shit!?"

Gerard leaped up from the bar and ran into the bedroom.

"So much for his back hurting."

Frank turned the stove off and went to stand in the hallway waiting for Gerard to come back out.

"FRANKIE!"

Gerard ran out of the room and tackled Frank to the ground.

"I WON!"

"Won what Gee?"

Frank looked up at the excited man on top of him. He hasn't known Gerard played anything or maybe he just doesn't remember.

"My Poem! My Poem!"

Gerard was now bouncing with the exciting news.

"There is a nationwide thing. Kind of like the Macadam Awards of Slam Poetry and it is fan based and I guess I had a bunch of fans enter one of my poems and it won!"

"That's great babe. What do you win?"

"Well it's a whole dinner and a statue and I think there is cash involved too, plus my poem will be on display!"

Gerard's smile went from a smile to a smirk. He lay a finger on his bottom lip and bit it lightly.

"Now it says I can bring a date, but I don't know who to bring."

"Oh yeah? How about that Frank guy? You know he has eyes for you. Although I don't he would really want to endure a whole night of that."

Frank rubbed his hands over Gerard's thighs.

"Would poems be read?"

"Just the winning ones."

Gerard grabbed Frank's hands and brought them towards his inner thighs more.

"The food will be world class and of course there is the after party...in my hotel room...private invitation only."

"Who are you going to give that invitation to?"

Frank moves his hands to Gerard's hips and squeezes them a little.

"Hmmm, who do I know who is deserving enough to see this award winning poets body?"

Gerard looks up and runs his hand through his short white hair scratching the back like he is thinking hard. He drops his hand and then shrugs.

"There's this guy though who'd be willing to go with the promise of that invitation and much more." 

Frank sits up, shifting Gerard into his lap.

"Or you could just take me. Unless you don't think I'm deserving of seeing you naked. We're already halfway there right now."

"Hmmm, well I suppose, but how do I know that you will keep me entertained?"

Gerard placed his arms over Frank's shoulders.

"I mean I am quite finicky you know."

"I think you'll find a lot of the things I can come up with entertaining."

Frank moved his hands down to Gerard's ass. Gerard gasped, but smiled.

"Mmmmm, and do I get a demonstration of your skills Mr. Iero?"

Gerard was having fun, the pain in his back forgotten. For once he didn’t mind letting Frank be in charge.

He just hoped it didn't go to the smaller man’s head. _No one_ topped Gerard Way unless he let them and even then he was still in control.

"Most definitely."

Frank kissed Gerard and squeezes his ass.

"Well then Mr. Iero, let me escort you to my boudoir and you can show me your...skills first hand."

Gerard slid off of Frank’s lap purposefully grazing his now hardened cock. He put a little wiggle in his hips as he walked toward the bedroom.

Gerard almost looked good enough to make Frank crawl after him... almost. Frank stood up and followed Gerard into the room. Frank closed the door and walked up behind Gerard. He wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist. Frank kissed Gerard's neck and shoulders. 

"Smell good."

"I should hope so for when I pay for my bath products."

Gerard wiggled out of Frank’s grip and climbed onto the bed.

"Why don't you wiggle out of those pants too."

Frank takes off his shirt and then starts on his pants.

"Maybe I want you to do all the work."

Gerard leaned against the pile of pillows that lined the headboard and placed an arm above his head.

"That seems feasible."

Frank climbed onto the bed until he was between Gerard's legs. He leaned forward and kissed Gerard while he started to work his pajamas down. Gerard lifted his hips, helping Frank to get them over the curve of his ass. Frank pulled back from the kiss and discarded Gerard's pajamas somewhere behind him. 

"How about I work you a little with my mouth for laughing at you?"

Frank reached down and begin pumping Gerard's cock slowly while planting wet kisses on his neck. Gerard tilts his head back to give Frank more of his throat. He has a pleasant buzz in his head. He gets like this when he lets Frank be in charge...which is not very often.

"Mmmmm, I think you owe me that much."

Frank nodded into Gerard's neck. He started moving down Gerard's body slowly. Kissing and living every part of his body. He paid special attention to Gerard's nipples and Gerard really seemed to appreciate it with the way he's holding the back of Frank's head and moaning. Frank finally moved down to Gerard's cock and wasted no time in taking it straight into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down on Gerard's cock slowly, savoring his taste and smell. Frank then started using his tongue whenever he pulled back. He swirled it around Gerard's head and whenever he went back down he wiggled his tongue on the vein causing Gerard to react and then he'd suck lightly and teasingly.

"Oh God baby, you are so good at that."

Gerard canted his hips upward and thrusted into Frank's hot wet mouth. It was feeling so good, but he did not want to cum like this.

"Frankie Frankie, God, stop. I wanna cum from you fucking me."

Frank smirked and pulled off of Gerard. He moved over to the night stand and grabbed the lube from the draw. He crawled back between Gerard's legs and started back in on his neck. Frank wrapped his arm behind Gerard's back and pulled him down on the bed. He then kissed Gerard and pulled his arm from behind his back. He opened the cap on the lube and put some onto his fingers. He dropped his fingers to Gerard's opening and massaged it before pushing into him. Even though Gerard was ready for the intrusion, it still had that slow burn that he had come to love. He pulled Frank off his neck and kissed him. Frank took no time in adding another finger to the two he already has inside of Gerard. He gripped Gerard’s hip and moved his own hips into him while he works him open with his fingers and kisses Gerard back with passion and power. It felt good to be in charge. Frank pulls his fingers out and doesn't say anything else before he's stroking himself and then pushing into Gerard.

"Ahhhh!"

Now this is what Gerard wanted. If he was going to let Frank take over it better be worth it.

"Mmm."

Hearing Gerard cry out during the moment of insertion is still Frank's favorite thing after all this time of them being together. Frank moves onto his knees and grips Gerard's hips with both hands and starts fucking into him. Pulling him into his lap and looking down at how good Gerard looks laid out for him and taking it.

"Fuck Frankie, harder, faster!"

Frank moves over Gerard again.

"Face down." 

Frank rolls Gerard over and pulls his hips up, leaving himself on display for Frank. He enters him again and fucks him harder and faster. He pounds into him effortlessly, searching for that magic button inside of him. Gerard needs more, he wants more and he is not getting it. Gerard pushed up on his hands and knees and begins to take over the fucking slamming his body backwards causing Frank to have to hold on harder to try and gain control back.

"You know what... what's the point of me..."

Frank smacks Gerard's ass hard and grips his hips to stop him. 

"...fucking you if you're just going to try and take over?"

"Well then *pant pant* do a fucking better *gasp* job of it!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry I'm not good enough for you."

Frank replied in a dry tone and really this has just turned into him just trying to get them both off. Frank starts up again and this time he starts stroking Gerard in time with his thrusts. Gerard pushed off his hands so that he was just on his knees and in Frank's lap. This was so Frank could really jerk him off without hitting the bed.

"its okay baby, don’t worry, in time you'll get better."

Before Frank could bitch at him, Gerard had grabbed his face and kissed him. Frank takes his hand from Gerard's cock and grips his hips again for the hundredth time that night. Frank fucks into him until he feels himself going over the edge. He empties himself into Gerard and then pulls.

"I'm gonna go shower."

Frank goes over to the dresser and grabs some pajamas to slip into once he's done. 

"Since you have jokes, I don't think I'll be making it to your little thing and you know what?"

Frank smiled as if he had the best idea ever.

"You can find someone there to fuck you right."

Frank stood smiling and goes into the bathroom. He closes the door and begins cleaning himself up.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later (November)***_

Gerard is rushing around getting dressed for the award show. Mikey is on his way to pick him up since Frank was not going.

"Fuck, where did I put it?!"

Gerard is shifting through his draws trying to find his missing cuff link. He gives up and stamps his foot and then looks at himself in the mirror. He is in a suit that doesn’t flatter him at all despite the color. Its cut all wrong for his hips.

"This is so not me."

Gerard starts to stripping and he goes and grabs his best pair of leather pants and one of his pirate style shirts. He tosses them on the bed and the goes into the bathroom to powder his legs because fuck if he is getting stuck in those again from sweating. Frank walks into the room with a beer and sits on the bed. He lays back against the pillow and catches a glimpse of Gerard because the door is open. He has one leg up on the counter and is turning his already pale skin even whiter with powder. Frank looks at the pants on the bed and quirks a brow. He wonders what happened to the suit. Seeing that makes Frank get up and go into the living room. Frank picks up the envelope that contains the tickets and takes one ticket out, leaving only one. He puts it into his pocket and takes a seat on the sofa. Gerard comes out of the bathroom, his lower half covered in iridescent powder. He grabs his pants and starts to slip into them when the doorbell rings.

"Frank get that will ya? It's probably Mikey."

Frank rolled his eyes and got up to answer the door.

"Oh, what a surprise."

Frank sips his beer and walks back over to the sofa to sit down.

"And a good afternoon to you too asshole."

Mikey walks in and picks up the envelope with the tickets and puts them in his inner pocket.

"I still can't believe you are being a dick and not coming to support him. This is such a big deal for him. What the fuck Frank?"

"Look, you're brother was a dick first, okay? Stop blaming me for everything."

"Whatever, you never wanted to go in the first place."

Gerard came out and both Mikey's and Frank's eyes went wide. Frank knew the pants, but he forgot how good and fuckable Gerard looked in them. Mikey manages to speak what Frank was thinking earlier.

"Gee! What happened to the suit?!"

"What? I was not comfortable. If I'm going to perform, I really need to be myself."

Gerard walked out in a tight pair of black leather pants and lace up knee high combat boots. His shirt was open showing off part of his chest. He had on smoky eye makeup and his short white hair had been gelled back. He grabbed his leather jacket and patted Frank on the head.

"Don't wait up babe, I’m going to take your advice."

Mikey looked at Frank and then Gerard.

”Which was what?”

Gerard slipped his leather jacket on and then did a last tug of his pants wiggling his hips as he did a little jump. He smoothed his hands over his ass and then answered his brother while looking straight at Frank.

”I’m gonna find someone who can fuck me right.”

Then Gerard walked out with Mikey shaking his head muttering about how the two of them will be the death of him. Frank scowls and then smirks patting his own pocket. He then goes to the bedroom to get dressed.

*

*

*

"Oh man Gee, I am stuffed!"

Mikey noticed that Gerard was being quiet. He knew that it was Frank that he had wanted here, not him. So many of his friends had come and congratulated him and he tried to be animated about it, but when they asked where Frank was, he would faulted saying that he could not make it. Sick he would say to some. On tour to others. One lie after another.

"Just call him."

Gerard shook his head.

"Well I'm going to then."

Before Gerard could stop him he hit speed dial.

"Is Gerard hurt or dying?"

Frank says as soon as he picks up the phone.

"Because otherwise I don't understand why you're calling me."

Mikey could hear a roaring in the background meaning that Frank was not home, but headed somewhere.

"Nice to know you care asshole. I just thought you should know Frank that Ger..."

Gerard grabbed Mikey's phone and ended the call.

What did you do that for?"

I don't need that ass knowing what is happening here. It will just give him another chance to make fun of his sensitive ex-boyfriend.”

”Gee, you don’t mean that.”

”Don’t I?”

Gerard got up and placed his jacket on the back of his chair.

I'm going to get a drink at the bar."

Gerard walked away and Mikey shook his head.

”Both of you are fucking children I swear.”

*

*

*

Frank had to admit that the hotel looked grand from the outside, but when he entered he was truly impressed. Frank took a deep breath and heads to the grand ball room where it says the event is taking place. He stepped in and felt immediately underdressed till he remember what Gerard was wearing and then shrugged it off. Speaking of, where was he? He spied Mikey on the phone at a table, but not his brother. He scanned the room and saw him at the bar. Frank slowly began to make his way over.

"Stupid stubborn asshole."

Gerard was sitting at the bar cursing Frank for not being there downing his third dirty martini.

"I hope you are not talking to me."

Gerard looked and saw a deep set of blue eyes. 

"No, my boyfriend. He had better things to do then be here tonight." 

"Not into poetry huh?"

"I guess not."

"Brendon."

"Gerard."

The two men shook hands.

”As in Way, the one that is the star of tonights ceremony?”

”Yeah that’s me.”

”Well it is an honor then. Please let me buy your next drink.”

”Sure, why not.”

Gerard turned to the bartender and ordered another dirty martini.

”Make that two.”

The bartender made and brought over their drinks. Brendon lifted his in a salute.

”To you Gerard and your amazing skills with pen and paper.”

The clinked glasses and both men took a sip. Gerard looked at the man. He wasn’t Frank, but it was nice to have someone to talk to that wouldn’t roll their eyes like his brother.

”So, now tell me what really happened. Why your boyfriend is not here.”

Frank was on his way over to Gerard when he saw a scrawny guy talking to him. Frank stopped and stared at the two for a moment longer before deciding not to stand so out in the open where Gerard could spot him. Seriously, besides Gerard, Frank stands out the most in the room.

"Wow."

"Yeah, so I guess I kind of deserved this treatment."

Gerard didn't go into the sex fight completely of course, but just enough for Brendon to understand.

"I don’t know, I don't think it sounded that bad. I mean this is your night. If I were your boyfriend, I would want to stand by you."

"You're sweet Brendon, thank you."

Brendon lay his hand over Gerard's.

”Nah, you are the sweet one.”

Frank was beyond pissed right now. He tries to do something nice for Gerard by showing up, but he's busy letting some man touch him and buy him drinks. Mikey was right, this is a huge thing for Gerard, and he's sharing it with someone else. Frank leaned against the wall and decided to watch for little longer before jumping in and kicking the guys ass because your damn sure that is what he is going to do for touching his property.

*

*

*

"And I fell right off the stage and landed in some woman's lap right when I said the why don't you blow me line."

Gerard and Brendon cracked up and Gerard finished his fourth martini. Brendon had gotten really close to him in such a short time. Gerard knew that he could have this guy if he wanted, but no matter what he said at the house the only one Gerard wanted was Frank. Still it was amusing watching him try to use his best lines to get what he assumed was a sure thing. He let Brendon's hand travel from his hand to his thigh in the process of their conversation. It felt kind of good being wanted by a stranger, even if it was only for sex. Sometimes Gerard felt like Frank was losing his desire for him. Brendon tried to get up he stumbled and grabbed Gerard's hip for support. Gerard refrained from rolling his eyes at the amateur move.

"Oh man, I think I drank too fast. I might need to lie down for a few minutes before the awards...you could join me if you like Gee."

”Nah, you go ahead, I’m going to go back to my brother.”

Frank was seething now. This guy has his hands all over what's his and Gerard's so stupid he's not even doing anything about it. Frank pushed off the wall and walked the small distance over to the bar. Frank knows Gerard's his and that's that, but he still doesn't want anyone touching him. Gerard became off limits the moment Frank took him home from that bar whether they knew it or not. Frank bumped the guy hard as he walked past him and sat where he previously was. 

"Having fun?"

To anyone else Frank may have seemed calm but he was enraged.

"Frankie?"

Gerard was shocked. Frank was sitting in front of him. How did he get here? Why was he here? He told Gerard he wasn’t coming. He thought Frank didn’t care. Was Frank planning on coming the whole time? But wait how? How could he have…

"Wait, you took the other ticket! That's why Mikey couldn't find it!"

"Excuse me Gee, is this short shit bothering you?"

Brendon slurred as he turned around and looked down at Frank.

"Uh, Brendon, that's not necessary."

Gerard could see that Frank was pissed. He had to have been standing there watching them the whole time. Wait…was he jealous? Did he actually think that he would really find someone else?

"See this is my boyfriend and..."

"Oh, so this is the little shit that made you cry and have a miserable time because he wasn't here for you huh?"

Gerard winced when something crossed Frank’s face. Now Frank knew that he was not happy the whole time. Brendon then did something really stupid and even Gerard wanted to smack him. He put up his fists in front of Frank's face.

"Alright Frankie boy, you and I are about to throw down for this lovely man's honor."

The thought of Gerard crying would've made Frank feel bad at any other moment, but Gerard only dug himself into a deeper grave by entertaining this idiot of a boy.

"Fair enough."

Frank stands up and without warning punches the walking stick in his face, knocking him to the floor. 

"I really hope you get up so I can knock the fuck down again."

"Frank! Why would you do that!? He was fucking drunk!"

Gerard bent down to help Brendon up.

"Yeah, because he was busy sitting here drinking with you. When I said find someone else I didn't actually mean it!"

Frank reached out and grabbed Gerard's arm and yanked him away from Brendon. Brendon fell back down and stayed there.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!"

Gerard was trying to keep his voice down, but after Frank's entrance, they had gained an audience. 

"I fucking came for you only to find you letting someone else touch all over you. No one can touch you, but me!”

Frank scoffs and takes Gerard's wrist in his hand.

"I'm going and you're going with me."

Frank pulls Gerard again but Gerard pulls his arm away from him. Frank was done playing with now. He grabbed him again and brought him close. He used all of his body weight to pick Gerard up and throw him on his shoulder. Frank didn't know where he was going but he held onto his promise about taking Gerard with him. Gerard was livid. He was being picked up and tossed over Frank's shoulder like this was 1950 bullshit and Gerard was some little waif starlet. As they left the room the crowd started to clap and shout bravo. They thought it was a fucking performance piece. Gerard would have laughed if Frank had not chosen that moment to dig his fingers into his thigh possessively. Gerard suddenly found himself getting hard over Frank's Neanderthal behavior. Frank marched out of the Grand ballroom and down the hallway that held all the conference rooms. He found one he apparently liked and kicked the door open. It was pitch black. He closed the door and locked it and then flipped on the light. It turned out to be a lounge. Frank put Gerard down and pushes him up against the door.

"You've clearly lost your mind…"

Gerard tries to push Frank back but Frank grabs him by both of his wrists and pins them above his head. He pushed his body against Gerard and Gerard's cock is straining against Frank's thigh. 

"…letting someone else put their hands all over you."

Frank licks Gerard's neck before biting him in the same spot as he moves his thigh against Gerard's cock. Gerard is trying so hard not to moan, but he is failing. This is Frank in full control and Gerard would be lying if he said it was not turning him on. He still tried to fight him, but he was losing the battle fast. Frank flicks Gerard's ear with his tongue and sucks on it.

"You're mine."

Frank moves his mouth behind Gerard's ear right where it meets his neck.

"F-F-F-Fuck F-F-Frankie!"

Frank kissed Gerard hard on the mouth while moving his hands down to undo Gerard's pants. Frank reached in when he gets them open and when he does he realizes Gerard's not wearing any underwear. Frank isn't sure if that makes him more upset or turned on.

"Did you want to fuck him?" 

Frank pulls the top of Gerard's pants down and starts stroking his cock.

"N-N-No F-F-Frankie, it never even crossed my mind. We were just talking."

"How about I shut you up then."

Frank stops stroking Gerard to open his pants. When he takes his cock out he nods to it and looks at Gerard.

"Suck it."

Gerard feels gravity taking hold as he falls to his knees and runs his cheek against Frank's cock. It was warm and familiar and fuck if it was not home to Gerard. He licked a stripe down his shaft and then swirled the head with his tongue before taking the whole cock in his mouth.

"So fucking good."

Frank puts his hand on the back of Gerard's head and fuck into his mouth. He would have to stop this soon.

It's way too good. Gerard is doing everything that he can to make Frank feel good. He wants to show Frank that no one could ever take his place.

"You gotta stop there darling. I have to cum inside of you but not this pretty mouth of yours."

Frank pulled back and helped Gerard up off his knees. 

"I'm having a hard time deciding where I want to fuck you. On this door seems most inviting since we're already here."

Frank turns Gerard around and pushes him against the door. Frank pulls Gerard's pants back down again and sucks on his fingers a bit before pushing said fingers into Gerard.

"What do you think baby?"

Gerard tried to think of a comeback. Something that would give him back control, but this time Frank was doing exactly what Gerard wanted the other day, but better. Frank took Gerard's silence as the go ahead. Frank started pulling the rather tight pants down Gerard's thighs with a little struggle.

"I guess it's a good thing you put all this damn powder on cause this would've never worked otherwise."

Frank's laughs and Gerard moans as Frank spreads his cheeks and exposes him. He then bites his lip as Frank begins to push in.

"Mmm, fuck."

Frank gripped Gerard's hips and fucked into him hard. He loved the way Gerard felt squeezing around his cock and there's no way he'd ever let anybody else get where he belongs. Gerard is his property whether he liked it or not and sometimes Frank let Gerard claim him. 

"Mine."

Frank dug his nails into Gerard's hips to punctuate his point. Gerard was gasping for breath. It had been a while since Frank or anybody had taken him like this. In this case, he really did not mind giving up the control...he just hoped it didn't go to Frank's little head. Frank rests his head on Gerard's back, looking down as he spreads Gerard open with his hands to watch his cock fuck into him. Frank's leaking precum and he knows because he can see it on his cock and feel how slick his movements are now. He reaches around to the front and takes hold of Gerard's cock. He's also leaking precum which makes Frank's mouth water. Frank runs his fingers through it and then presses his fingers to Gerard's lips. Gerard was feeling a high that he had not in a long time. When Frank pushed his fingers into his mouth, he sucked on them and lavished them like it was Frank's cock. He was scrambling to grab anything to hold him up as he knees were starting to get weak. Frank noticed Gerard could barely hold himself up anymore so he told him to get on the floor. Frank slid back inside of Gerard from behind, pounding into him like his life depended on it. Before Frank knew it he had Gerard back in the same position from the other night. He started pumping Gerard's cock again. Gerard ground down on Frank wanting to feel him more. He plastered himself to his chest arching his back and offering his neck. Frank took no time in connecting his mouth with Gerard's neck. His free hand gripped Gerard's hip. Frank is losing it.

"Close."

"M-M-Me t-t-t-tooooo"

Frank increased his speed on Gerard's cock along with his own hips fucking up into the poet.

"Fuck."

Frank moved his hand up Gerard's body and gripped his neck.

"So good. Gonna c-c-cum."

Before Frank could finish the sentence he started cumming inside of _his_ Gerard. Gripping him tighter, and hoping he isn't hurting him, far in the back of his mind. Feeling himself being filled up by Frank caused Gerard to push down more and Frank hitting his prostate making his own orgasm hit full force!

"Ahhhhh Frankieeeeeee!

"Yeah baby, I love when you cum for me."

Hearing Gerard's moans could've made Frank cum alone if he already hadn't. Gerard knew he was cumming hard too. It was arching, thankfully away from him. Gerard was completely spent. He would have slumped forward if Frank did not have a tight grip on him. Frank kissed Gerard's shoulder and mumbled into it.

"Love you."

Gerard went to say the same when he heard his urgent text sound. He carefully fished his phone out of his half off pants and unlocked the screen.

"Where the fuck are you? They are getting ready to present your fucking award!"

~MikeyfuckingWay~

"Shit!"

Reality came crashing down on Gerard hard. He had to go and accept his award and recite his poem and he looked…because he was...fucked out.

"Oh fuck me!"

"Kinda just did and I know it was better than good this time so don't."

Frank stopped laughing when he saw the look on Gerard's face.

"Geez, I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

"I still need to accept my award and perform and I look...well fucked!"

Gerard extracted himself from Frank and groaned from the pain. Normally he loved it, but being stiff on stage is just not the way to go.

"You'll be fine. Just get those tight ass pants back on. You got this."

Frank stood up and fixed his pants. Gerard stood up wincing and began to jump up and down to get his pants back up. He then ran and hand through his hair trying to fix it, but it was matted with sweat.

"Fuck! There is no way I can fix this!"

Gerard began to pace back and forth. The poem that won was one that had a calm reserve to it and he looked anything but. Gerard had to figure this out. He looked up from his thoughts to see Frank brushing his own self off and he got an idea. He grabbed Frank's hand.

"Come on."

"Okay. No need to manhandle me."

"You got me into this mess and you are going to help me get out."

Gerard dragged Frank to the back of the stage.

"Now, you sit here and don't fucking move. I will be right back."

"Gee! Baby! Ahh fuck!"

Frank groaned as Gerard ignored him and kept walking. Frank wondered what the hell Gerard had in mind.

"I bet I'm going to kill him by the end of tonight."

Gerard must have been setting things up cause it feels like forever till the curtains rose and Frank was blinded by the spot light that was on him. Standing proudly at the podium was...well according to Frank...dead man walking.

"Thank you thank you. Now I know that you all expected to hear my award winning poem tonight, but instead I wanted to share with you a new piece that I have never performed anywhere."

Gerard waits for the murmurs in the crowd to die down.

"Earlier today, you witnessed a little performance piece by myself and my life partner Frank Iero."

Gerard knew that Frank probably wanted to throw up at that label, but Gerard knew what would move this crowd.

"In honor of him and...well the fact that we will be together for...far longer than we ever thought possible, I present to him and you, my latest masterpiece, "Demolition Lovers”."

Frank sat there wanting to strangle Gerard. The words he was speaking however took away some of the anger. Frank had never heard this one but he's already thinking this is going to be his favorite poem by Gerard.

"And just in case you are wondering why I looked completely fucked out...well, it's kind of part of the performance and yes, you can thank Frank for that too."

The crowd whistled and cat called and Gerard knew that 3/4 of them didn't believe it, however he caught Mikey's eye and it spoke volumes. Gerard waited for the lights to go down and then the blue spotlight and on and a deep red one of Frank. The instrumental music began to play and Gerard was just thankful that he thought to rip it to his ipod. The sound of the acoustic guitar filled the room. He knew that the audience was in awe that is sounded like an old record complete with scratches. The music then ended and he began.

"Hand in mine, into your icy blues."

Gerard held his hand out and then crossed over his eyes.

"And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway With this trunk of ammunition too."

Gerard pulled the prop gun out of his open shirt and aimed it at Frank.

"I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets."

Frank smirked and rolled his eyes at how corny, but amazing Gerard is being.

Gerard hits the floor on his knees and then crawls to Frank. He grabs his thighs dragging his hands up his body and through his hair.

”I'm trying, I'm trying To let you know just how much you mean to me"

Then he moves up to Frank and grabs his thighs pushing up on them.

"And after all the things we put each other through and..."

He grabs a bottle that he had stashed under Frank chair and pulls it open.

"…I would drive on to the end with you. A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full."

He then takes a pull from the bottle and pours the rest over himself.

"And I feel like there's nothing left to do, but prove myself to you and we'll keep it running."

Frank was embarrassed at first and perhaps he still is but he can't keep the smile from appearing on his face.

"But this time, I mean it I'll let you know just how much you mean to me"

Gerard hit himself in the chest with the gun and grabs his snow white hair hard.

"As snow falls on desert sky until the end of everything"

He turns to the audience and cries out to them.

"I'm trying, I'm trying to let you know how much you mean"

He raises the gun and points it at himself hitting his chest again with his fist this time.

"As days fade, and nights grow and we go cold"

Gerard shoots himself and falls on his back as a pool of red begins to move out from his back. Frank couldn't help it, but he laughed and softly clapped to himself. It was really good and Frank would've hated himself if he missed this. The gasps and screams from the audience are music to Gerard’s ears, but under it he can hear Frank's quiet laughter. When the noise dies down he begins to whisper into the mic.

"Until the end, until this pool of blood until this, I mean this, I mean this until the end of..."

He lifts his bloody hand in the air and whispers the next line.

"All we are, all we are is bullets I mean this."

He says it again, but this time a little louder and starts to push off the floor.

"All we are, all we are is bullets I mean this."

He pushes up onto his knees and raises his voice even more.

"All we are, all we are is bullets I mean this!"

Then he pushes all the way up on his knees and screams.

"ALL WE ARE, ALL WE ARE IS BULLETS I MEAN THISSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Gerard screams till it turns into a growl and then he wipes his hand on his face covering it with a bloody hand print and then turns away from the audience, back to Frank. Now Frank has the blue spot light and Gerard is in red. Frank was floored by Gerard's performance and the way he looked in front of him. Yeah, maybe Frank had a weird kink, everyone does.

"As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms forever, forever."

Gerard crawled back to Frank dragging his legs like they were asleep.

"Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning forever, and ever."

The pictures of flames suddenly appeared surrounding them.

"Know how much I want to show you you're the only one."

Gerard grabbed Frank's pants with his hand full of the "blood.

"Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun."

He shoved the gun under Frank's chin.

Frank stared down at Gerard with a small smile on his face.

"And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood."

Gerard shot the gun and it sprayed red all over Frank. He pulled him off the chair onto his knees.

"And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down."

Gerard laced his other hand with Frank’s.

"And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down."

He pulled/dragged him into the middle of the stage where most of the blood was.

"I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood"

Gerard dropped the gun into the blood and dragged his hand through it.

"I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever."

Gerard brought his hand up and touched Frank's face as the spot light on them both turned red. Then Gerard was silent. Slowly the sound of a single clap was heard and then it turned into two, then four, then eight, then the whole room was clapping along with whistles and cat calls again.

"You never would've pulled this off without me and I'm going to kill you."

Gerard shrugged and then ran his blood soaked hands into Frank's hair and pulled him in close.

"You wait till I get you in that hotel room tonight."

"What are you going to do?"

Gerard reached down between them where they were hidden from the audience and grabbed Frank's cock hard. He then leaned in and whispered hotly.

"Fuck you till you see white."

Gerard then let go and got up taking a flourished bow. He then held his hand out for Frank. Frank took Gerard's hand and tried to hide the fact that Gerard's words had an effect on him. He also prayed that no one could see what was happening in his pants.

"That was amazing Gerard, simply amazing! Well I was going to present you with your award, but considering your condition..."

"Ah, well my brother can accept for me of course."

"Of course, will Mr. Way please come up to the stage."

Mikey made his way from his seat to the stairs.

"Frank...Gerard..."

Mikey glared at both of them.

"On behalf of my talented and creative brother, I would be happy to accept this award."

The gentleman hands Mikey the award and Mikey holds it up to the applause. The three of them wave and head to the back of the stage as the curtain comes down. 

"Bring it to the room please Mikey."

"I am not sharing a room with you two if you are going to fuck."

"Don’t be silly, I’ll get you another room.”

Mikey gaped wide.

”You’re going to kick me out?”

Gerard huffed.

”Fine, I’ll get a different room for Frank and I.”

"I don't want any details and you better make sure it is not near me."

Mikey walked off. Gerard watched him go and then grabbed Frank pushing him against the wall hard.

"You do look good covered in blood you know that."

"I do now." 

Frank put his hands on Gerard's waist.

"Still I think we need to get cleaned up with a nice long hot shower."

Gerard grabbed Frank's hand and pulled him out of the back entrance. He walked over to the desk.

"Excuse me, but I need another room for the night. My brother kind of got sick and well, I have a delicate constitution..."

The fact that the girl did not question him covered in fake blood was a miracle.

"Of course Mr. Way and may I say your performance was breathtaking."

"The room please."

Gerard internally laughed. Frank was so predictable. Still he wanted to have a little more fun. When the girl handed the keycard over he ran a hand against some of the still wet blood and touched the girls face.

"Thank you Amy."

She squealed and Gerard laughed and winked as Frank pulled him towards the elevators.

"You are such a fucking tease, you know that?"

"Yup, and you love it."

When the elevator doors closed Gerard shoved Frank against the wall and ravaged his neck.

"You couldn't wait could you?"

Frank pushes his hips forward seeking out friction.

"Mmmm nope."

Nothing else was said as the rising metal box was filled with wet sounds of lips on skin and moaning. When it opened up, Gerard dragged Frank down the hall and stopped at a door. He slipped the keycard in and then chuckled.

"Mine and Mikey's room is right there."

Gerard leered at Frank and then opened the door pulling him inside. 

"Shower now."

"Bossy all of a sudden are we?"

Frank started taking off his clothes and leaving a trail behind him.

Gerard walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He then waited for Frank.

"You weren't bossy about an hour ago."

Frank walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"I was a little surprised that's all."

Gerard waited till Frank stepped in the shower and then he got in.

"Right."

Frank under the water and started moving his hands through his hair wetting it. 

Gerard moved up behind him and started to rub against him with his leather pants still on.

"Mmm, cut it out Gee."

Frank didn't want to give into Gerard so easily.

"Oh, but why? I mean after all I need to get the blood off my clothes too."

Gerard grabbed the soap and rubbed it on his hand and then grabbed Frank's cock and started to fist him. Frank moaned and let his head fall back on Gerard's shoulder. 

"Mmm, Gee."

Frank moved into Gerard's slippery palm.

Gerard licked and sucked at the water that was cascading down Frank's neck as he marked his flesh. He used his other hand to pull open his pants and release his cock.

"Feel good Frankie hmmmm? Want me to make it feel better?"

"Yes."

Gerard brought his fingers up and shoved them in Frank's mouth.

"Suck for me baby."

Frank took Gerard's fingers into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around them slowly while sucking them.

"You like sucking on things don't you Frankie? Would you rather be sucking my hard cock instead?"

Gerard shoved his finger further in Frank's mouth practically gagging him.

"Then drop to your knees baby boy and get to it."

Frank dragged his teeth over Gerard's fingers as he pulled off of them. He turned around and dropped to his knees like he was instructed. Frank took his cock into his hand and started pumping him at the base. He moved forward and took Gerard's cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head a few times before pulling back all the way and swirling his tongue around Gerard's head.

"Mmmm."

Frank kisses the top with his tongue.

"So fucking good baby, so fucking good at this."

Gerard rang a hand through Frank's wet hair as he gripped it and started to fuck his mouth. Frank moaned around Gerard's cock as he took the treatment. He placed his hands on the back of Gerard's ass and pulled him in more. Gerard let go of Frank's hair and pulled his shirt off. He rethreaded his hands and then went back to using Frank's wonderful mouth.

"Mmmm!"

Frank's eyes rolled in the back of his head for a moment before he looked at Gerard.

"Want me to fuck you now?"

Frank nodded and practically begged with his eyes. He hated that Gerard had this effect over him.

"Stand up."

Frank stood up and looked at Gerard with a brow raised wondering what to do next. Gerard turned Frank towards him and pushed his back against the wall. He crowded him in kissing him as he lifted on leg and pushed his fingers inside Frank. He loved that he had been with him so long that he knew where to go and how much he could push.

"God!"

"Why thank you Frankie, that's a wonderful description of me and my abilities."

Gerard moved and stretched Frank out a little bit more and then he pulled his fingers out and he thrusted his cock in with one smooth push.

"Fuuuck!"

Frank shudders and moans loudly. Frank started moving his hips down over Gerard's cock. Gerard grabbed Frank's other leg and hoisted it up so that Frank was off the floor and was fully being held up by him. He gripped his hips and just starting pistoning his own hips.

"Uh, uhh, uhhhhh! Uhhhhh Mmmm!"

Frank's hips rocked against Gerard's and his moans got louder. He grabbed onto Gerard's back and held on tightly.

"Gee."

Frank whispered Gerard's name as his eyes slipped shut.

"So fucking beautiful, so beautiful Frankie."

Gerard began to pepper kisses all over Frank's face. He kissed each eye gently. He was so overwhelmed by his emotions.

"Love you Frankie, love you so much."

"Oh, I love you too Gee."

Frank pulled Gerard closer and kissed him on the lips. Frank opened his eyes and painted on Gerard's mouth as he looked up at him.

"Fuck Frankie, I'm gonna cum."

There was no way that Gerard could jerk Frank off without being in danger of dropping him. This was not the way that he wanted to end the night. Instead he pushed their chests together so that the friction could get Frank off. Frank pushed his hips into Gerard more, seeking and getting that friction, while his prostate was being stimulated.

"Oh, Gee. I'm gonna cum with you."

"Oh God Frankie, yes please!"

Gerard began to aim for Frank's prostate on every thrust. He was trying so hard to hold off knowing that once Frank starts to cum he will.

"G-Gee... Gee! Oh God! Ohhh!"

Frank started shaking and cumming between him and Gerard letting out a long drawn out moan. If he was all there he would've smacked himself for sounding like that.

"Fuck!"

That was it. Frank's ass tightening around his cock was just perfect and Gerard started to cum filling up Frank as he continued to thrust till he felt his legs turning to jelly.

"God."

”You said that already, but thank you for the extra compliment.”

Frank kissed Gerard and pulled one of his legs down to help support them.

"Let's dry off and get to bed. I am exhausted."

"Okay."

Gerard turned the water off and then moved out of the shower. He stripped out of his pants and grabbing a towel he wrapped Frank up in it and then himself. Then he pulled the two robes off the back of the bathroom door and helped Frank into it and then himself. They left the room and Gerard went to start the fire in the fire place. Frank climbed onto the bed and watched Gerard moving about. Watching him made Frank think about his gift for Gerard. He smiled at him and lay back on the bed. Everything about Gerard is perfect, even the shit that makes him want to choke him out, but he wouldn't have him any other way. He'd still be killing Gerard for tonight, but maybe some other time. Gerard finished with the fire and then turned to look at Frank. He was buried in a white robe with no visible tattoos. His black hair contrasted the purity perfectly.

"You know what? Thanks for pissing me off and not coming. If you had, I never would have performed that new piece till months later. You know that shit is going to end up on YouTube too."

Gerard smiled as he made his way over to the bed.

"Hey, so I know I already got your gifts, but what do you want for Christmas Frankie?"

"Honestly... you."

Gerard was taken back at first to hear this, but then he smiled again, bigger than before. He crawled into bed and snuggled in behind Frank holding him close.

"Well then I guess, All I Want For Christmas Is You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot me guys, I have a Tumblr now! @~@
> 
> I swore i would never get one, but I find you lovelies want to talk about fics on Twitter and Facebook and I unfortunately can't unless in DM and that can be fucking annoying.
> 
> So the lovely _***chubbypinkgee***_ inspired me to make one when I saw hers. Like Gerard and teenagers, Tumblr scares the living shit out of me, so be kind please?
> 
> *deep breath*
> 
> For discussions as well as teasers for upcoming chapters and fics, follow me on tumblr @momiji-neyuki-ao3


	2. Round Three Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "WAKE UP FRANKIE! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"
> 
> "SHUT UP! I'M SLEEPING! I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID; YOU MAY HAVE TO GO AFTER ALL!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So part three ended up being so big that it had to be cut into three parts! Trust us though, nothing has changed between our favorite Toppy couple. ^0^
> 
> It's Christmas and while Gerard is full of the Christmas spirit, Frank is less than thrilled...or it seems that way to Gerard. Frank has his own unique way of dealing with Gerard though as you all will read. ^-^
> 
> As alWays thank you to my beautiful Frankie, _***mcr_rockstar***_ without none of this would be possible. ^-^
> 
> Love you baby. 
> 
> Also the picture that is in the fic was created by the very talented _***Amy Welling***_. A good friend on Twitter. Please give her a shout out @AmyWelling and let her know you loved her art! There is also another piece at the end of the fic by her. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy part two of the third installment of **Fight to the Finish**. ^-^

_***Time Stamp: December***_

"WAKE UP FRANKIE! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"SHUT UP! I'M SLEEPING! I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID; YOU MAY HAVE TO GO AFTER ALL!"

Frank shoved his face in his pillow.

"You suck you know that Iero!"

Gerard got out of bed taking almost all the covers with him and dropping them on the floor. He pulled on his pajama pants, which had bright red and green happy elves on it and slipped on the matching elf slippers with the bells hanging off them and walked out the bedroom door slamming it shut. The picture of them fell off the wall again, cracking in two.

"FUCK GERARD!!!"

Frank kicked and rolled out of bed. He grabbed his robe and opened the bedroom door hastily. Frank walked into the kitchen and found Gerard making coffee.

"Don't put that fucking photo back up again. We'll just buy a tank to put over it on the damn floor. Keep the glass and the photo under it."

"What the fuck are you bitching about now?"

Gerard was in such a good mood this morning, but now Frank completely soured it. He did not even want to wait for the coffee to finish brewing. He shoved his mug under the drip and waited till it was filled. He then put the pot back. Gerard took a small sip and then turned and started for his art studio.

"Go back to sleep Frank."

He disappeared behind the door, bells jingling, closing and locking it.

"Oh my God!"

Frank went to Gerard's studio and knocked on the door hard.

"Could you please stop throwing a fucking hissy fit and come exchange gifts with me!?"

"No, you wanted to sleep, so go to sleep then. It's not that important."

The loud music started to filter through the door. One of Gerard's Brti Pop bands that Frank could not stand. This always happens. Somehow someway one of them ends up pissing off the other. Frank was getting tired of it. He went into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of his sneakers. He took off his robe and put on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. He pulled on some socks and then his sneakers and put on his Jean jacket. He grabbed his shades, wallet, phone, and keys and was out the door without another word to Gerard.

*

*

*

Gerard looked at the clock. It was two hours since he had hid himself in his art room and since he heard Frank leave the house. He put his brush down and looked at the ruined portrait of Frank. Frank was in an old fashion fridge and he was tied, gagged and bleeding from the gaping wound in his chest. Gerard sighed. He unlocked the door and walked out. He looked at the tree with it twinkling lights and gifts from each of them. It made him sad.

"Fuck this."

Gerard went back to bed and no one not, even himself could convince him that he was crying as his eyes closed and he drifted off.

*

*

*

Frank finished the rest of the beer he had left and opened his car door. He left the one bottle inside, and yes that's all he drank, and got out of the car. When Frank walks into the house, its quiet which leads him to think that Gerard is out. Frank looked over at the gifts under the tree and sighs. He drops his keys in the dish and goes straight for the bedroom. He opens the door and is shocked to see Gerard on the bed sleeping. Frank closes the door quietly and walks over to sit down on the bed next to Gerard's sleeping form. He looks innocent and it makes Frank smile sadly. The whole time Frank was out all he kept thinking about was Gerard. That's why he finally came back home. Frank reaches out and places his hand softly on Gerard's cheek. He moves his thumb back and forth over his cheekbone. Frank could clearly see that Gerard had been crying and he felt like an ass. He leaned down and kissed Gerard lightly on the lips. He pulls back and shakes Gerard a little.

"Wake up Angel."

"Hmmm?"

Gerard stirred a bit. He yawned and stretched.

"What time is it?"

"Twelve thirty."

Frank placed his hand on Gerard's thigh and massaged it.

"Mmmm, hungry."

Gerard did a cat stretch along with little mewing noises as he started to wake up more.

"Okay. We can eat and then we can exchange gifts."

"I was going to make you a special breakfast this morning."

Gerard rubbed his face on the pillow feeling it hardened with the tears he would not admit he cried. He about to say something else, but the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS ASSHOLES!"

Gerard pulled the phone away from his ear as Mikey and Jamia screamed down it.

"Fuck!"

He threw it on speaker.

"Thank you for the present of deafness fuckwads!"

Frank smiles as he leans over the phone.

"You guys sound super excited to be giving us gifts. I mean you are giving us gifts right?"

"Well that depends how you answer this next question."

Gerard rolls his eyes cause he knows that Mikey and Jamia are already drunk off their ass on Mikey's Pecan Bourbon eggnog recipe.

"What's that?"

"How many fights have you had so far?"

Frank's face fell and he shrugged.

"Just one. But we're going to fix that."

"Yes! Fuck you I won!"

"No way!"

"Pay up bitch!"

"I hate you both."

Shakira started to play in the back ground as Jamia clapped her hands and screamed for Mikey to take it off. Gerard looked at Frank and quickly closed the phone.

"Dude, your fucking ex is scary."

"Why do you think she's my ex?"

Frank squeezes Gerard's thigh and then stands up.

"Let's go start our Christmas."

Frank held out his hand for Gerard. Gerard smiles and lets Frank help him out of bed.

"Yeah."

Gerard leans down and kisses Frank on the cheek.

"So did you get any work done?"

"Um...sort of?"

Gerard runs a hand through his now getting longer hair. Time for another trim, maybe after the New Year. He has no shows till then so he can be a little lazy and not cut and fry his hair for another week.

"I painted, but...not what I was supposed to..."

"What did you paint?"

"You know what...let's get something to eat and do presents and then I will show you okay?"

Gerard quickly moves out of the bedroom dropping the phone on the breakfast bar and heads for the coffee. Frank gets a dreading feeling in his chest. He walks into the kitchen instead of into the studio like he wanted.

"So, um, what are you making?"

"Oh, I got this great recipe from a friend for chocolate pecan rolls!"

Gerard is excited to try this recipe out. He has had the dough chilling over night so that they could go right in the oven while he made the icing.

"Find A Christmas Story on TV and you can start on your stocking while I am cooking."

Gerard hands Frank a cup of coffee with a cinnamon stick in it.

"Thanks."

Frank kisses Gerard on the cheek and then leaves the kitchen. He goes into the living room and grabs the remote. He flips on the television and goes through a few channels until he finds something satisfying. Frank looks around for a moment while taking a sip of his coffee. He sits it on the table and walks over to the kitchen. He peeks in to make sure that Gerard is still busy. When he sees that he is Frank sneaks over to his studio. He opens the door and walks inside. He turns on the light and the room comes to life. Frank looks at the canvas and his heart stops. It was a brutal image of himself that Gerard did. Frank didn't understand what it meant. It was beautiful in an artistic way but scary in another. And he had the nerve to talk about Jamia.

"Frankie, wanna lick the spoon?"

Gerard waited for an answer, but heard nothing. He left the kitchen and went into the living room, but Frank was not there.

"Oh shit!"

Gerard ran to his studio and stopped. Frank was staring at his painting.

"You can't listen for shit can you Iero."

Frank just kept staring at the painting. He didn't know how to feel. If he felt hurt he'd be a pussy and if he got angry he'd ruin the evening again. If he loved it he was a sick freak. Frank really didn't win at any angle.

"Murder Was The Case That They Gave Me."

Frank chuckled and turned to Gerard.

"You're insane."

"I'm insane, there your fucking lyrics shithead."

Gerard laughed and hugged Frank from behind. He held the spoon covered in chocolate caramel, and pecans on it in front of him.

"Wanna lick?"

"You're the one who painted the perfect picture."

Frank leaned forward and licked the spoon.

"Mmmm, good."

Frank takes the spoon from Gerard and sucks on it.

"That's what you want to do to me?"

Gerard leans forward and licks at Frank's lips.

"Maybe only half the time."

"Mmmm."

Frank kissed Gerard and then pulled back.

"You have to finish cooking."

"I got a few minutes before the timer goes off."

Gerard spins them and pushes Frank against the wall near the door.

"I can blow you if you want."

"Fuck yeah."

Frank looks up at Gerard and kisses him.

"Yeah."

Gerard reaches down and fumbles with Frank's pants. He reaches inside and wraps his hand around Frank's cock.

"Excited already?"

Frank doesn't say anything in response. He just watched Gerard's hand on him. Gerard leaned in and nipped at Frank's ear.

"You know you could have had this a lot earlier today if you weren't such a Grinch this morning."

"I'm still getting it so it's good."

It felt good having Gerard close.

"Mmmm, blow jobs are just like pizza. Even if it's bad, you are still getting one huh?"

Gerard continued to stroke Frank squeezing and teasing him.

"Fuck... *pant* yeah."

Frank moved his hips into Gerard.

Gerard continued to drop dirty talk into Frank's ear as he stroked him till precum was leaking out of the head. He pulled his hand out and licked his fingers...then the timer sounded.

"Oh, sounds like breakfast is ready."

Gerard sucked on his fingers as he walked out of the room heading to the kitchen. Frank fixed himself quickly and ran after Gerard.

"Hey, it isn't going anywhere. Can't you finish this really quick?

Gerard bent over in front of the oven pulling out the first tray of pastries. He then bent over again to grab the second tray.

"You're not helping much right now."

Gerard turned his head to look at Frank. He had a pretty healthy boner making his pants tent out.

"Well I didn't want them to burn."

He went back to grabbing the second tray. Frank waited until Gerard was finished to pull him away from the oven and push his cock into Gerard's ass.

"Come on Gee. You're always teasing."

"Mmmmm and you love it."

Gerard pushed back on Frank loving how hard he could make the man. He moved them so that Frank was against the kitchen wall and dropped to his knees.

"Well they do need to cool a bit before we can eat them.”

"Yeah, yeah. Come on."

Frank did a rushing motion with his hand and reached for his pants. Gerard could not help how his mouth watered when Frank let out a low moan as his cock escaped it's cloth prison. He leaned in and licked at the precum that was still dribbling out. He then sucked the head in a little bit and savored the taste of it before taking the shaft in too. Frank held onto Gerard's head and started moving into his mouth.

"Mmmm."

Gerard hummed around Frank sending additional ripples of pleasure to him with the vibrations. He moved his hand up and began to stroke him at the same time.

"Fuck baby. So good. God."

Frank started speeding up his thrusts and gripping on what he could of Gerard's hair. Gerard started to drool a little from the amount of precum that was coming forth now. He knew that Frank was close. He increased his suction and tightened his fist. He pulled off to the head and began to nibble at the mushroom shape.

"That's it baby, come on, cum for me."

"Mmmm... mmm!"

Frank's hips quake as he begins to cum. Gerard knows that's Frank's weak spot.

"Fuck Gee!"

Gerard laps at the cum spurting out as much as he can before catching the rest with his fist. He then wipes his hand on Frank's pants, kisses the tip one more time and stands up.

"I think they are cool enough now."

Gerard quickly washes his hands in the sink and plates up a few rolls carrying them into the living room.

"I'm going to go change my pants."

Frank goes into the bedroom to get out of his stained pants and slip into his pajamas again. He didn't want to present Gerard with his gifts covered in sperm. Frank goes back into the living room and sits on the sofa.

"Okay Frankie, so who goes first?"

Gerard was munching on a sweet roll so his words were a bit muffled.

"I think I should go first. Since I'm the shit and all."

Frank bit into his roll.

"Okay!"

Before Frank could blink he was wearing a pink Santa hat that said DIVA on it in sparkling glitter.

"You get to be Santa first!"

"What the fuck is this Gee?"

Frank takes the hat off and reads it.

"You're kidding right?"

"Put it back on or no presents."

Gerard put on his best, "I'm serious" face for Frank.

Frank rolls his eyes and puts the hat back on.

"You're so lucky."

"That I give amazing blow jobs that have you a stuttering mess begging for more, awww Frankie you shouldn't have."

Gerard sat there smirking in his elf pants and elf slippers.

"Gimmie."

Gerard held his hand open expectantly. Frank stood up and went over to the tree. He bent down and picked up a rectangle shaped gift; about medium length and width. Frank walked over and gave the gift to Gerard.

"I thought it was time for some new ones."

Frank hoped Gerard would like this gift and that he got the right kind. Let's face it... Frank's no art professional. Gerard took the box and tore into it.

"Oh Frankie..."

Gerard was in shock. It was a very good brand of paints and even though he is pretty sure that someone helped Frank at the shop, it was still thoughtful of him.

"Thank you baby so much!"

"Are they good?"

"Yes Frankie, they are some of the best! I can't even afford there!"

"Okay, good. Now gimme my gift.

Frank rubbed his hands together excitedly.

Gerard laughed and grabbed his own Santa hat. This one said Naughty on it and was purple with green glitter words. Gerard smirked and then crawled down to the tree wiggling his ass he went. He reached under and grabbed a large square box.

"Here you go baby. "

Frank practically snatched the box from Gerard and started opening it. When he finished he smiled widely at the vintage records.

"Whoa!

Frank floored through them and then stopped when he spotted writing on one.

"Holy fucking shit, Gerard! How'd you get your hands on this!? Fucking Rancid!"

"Turns out they’re a fan of slam poetry, who knew?"

Gerard had run into Matt Freeman at his last slam. He recognized the man from a youtube video that Frank showed him. He took a chance to say hi and it turned out the guy was pretty cool. He liked Gerard's poem "Sharpest Lives" and they discussed it a little. He told Matt about Frank and they parted kind of friends.

"So the next Slam that I performed at he was there and he gave me the record."

"And of course I wasn’tt dragged to that one right?"

Frank sat down the records and went over to the tree again. He went behind it and dragged out two huge flat boxes.

"These coincide with your first gift and each other."

Gerard began to open the large boxes.

"Wow!"

"That way you can paint a picture of us and we can frame it."

"It's funny that you said that."

Gerard went and pulled out the box that he brought home the day they had the big fight about him being gone so long.

"Went and had this done for us."

"Gerard!"

Frank was beyond shocked. He even had the LeATHERMOUTH name in it.

"I fucking love it!"

Frank went over and sat the picture aside and hugged Gerard.

"Now your next and final gift."

Frank walked over to the tree and dug through it. He pulled out a small box and went back over to Gerard.

"Wait, since it's the last gift, let's do then at the same time!"

Gerard grabbed his last gift and hid id behind his back.

"Shall we do something cheesy and count to three?"

"Yeah, sure. One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

Frank pulled his box from behind his back and opened it. His eyes widened when he looked at Gerard.

"What are you doing?"

"No fucking way!"

Gerard sat there with a small velvet box in his hand with a purple bow on it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm proposing! What are you doing?"

Gerard opened the velvet box.

"Apparently the same thing."

Frank stared at the beautiful ring in the box.

"No way buddy. I asked you to marry me first a year ago."

"Yeah, well I got impatient and decided to ask you."

Gerard smirked.

"So do I get to see my ring?"

Frank lifts his hand to show Gerard the band.

"So what are we going to do?"

They were pretty much stalemated.

"I don't know. Propose to each other with me doing it first."

"Why do you get to go first?"

Gerard placed on hand on his hip.

"Because I asked first in the past. I just told you. Now..."

Frank cleared his throat and looked at Gerard.

"I'm sure you know you mean a hell of a lot to me. I don't ever..."

Gerard held his hand up effectively cutting Frank off.

"Shut the fuck up Frank okay? You know you really are a fucking Pansy...but you’re my Pansy and I kind of want to keep it that way, so yeah, you can go first."

Gerard held his hand out as Frank stared at it.

"Well come on stupid, put a fucking ring on it."

"Fuck it."

Frank got down on one knee in front of Gerard and took his hand in his.

"Will you marry me and deal with my shit for the rest of our lives together?"

Gerard rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I love how you put _shit_ so equivalently."

He watched as Frank slipped the ring on his finger.

"Yeah, I will put up with your foulmouthed lazy ass for the rest of our lives."

"I'm probably the happiest man alive right now."

Frank stood up and kissed Gerard's hand before kissing him on the lips.

"Okay, my turn."

Gerard switched places with Frank and got down on his knee and picked up his ring.

"Frankie, you have made me both happy and miserable for the past year and a half. From your headache inducing music to your inane banter and bullshitting about all my poetry, but I only have three questions for you now.

Gerard took a deep breath and then recited the words to one of the poems that Frank really liked.

"Will you marry me? Will you bury me? Will you carry me to the end Frankie?"

Frank chuckled and smiled.

"Yeah, Gee."

"Awesome!"

Gerard slipped the ring on and leaned into to kiss Frank when the door burst open.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS BITCHES!"

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Merry Christmas Mikey."

Jamia came over and jumped on Frank's back.

"Watcha get Frankie...I know...a blow job!"

"What!? Get off of me you perv!"

Frank pushed Jamia off his back.

"Awww you're no fun."

Jamia pouted and Mikey rounded the sofa and plopped onto it. He looked at Frank and then Gerard and then his eyes grew wide.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU ASKED HIM TO MARRY YOU!"

"We asked each other."

"Well shit, I never thought I would ever see the day when asshole Iero settled down."

"Yeah and especially with my bitchy diva brother."

"Hey! What the fuck Mikey!"

"What? I'm just saying."

"Finally. I keep trying to tell him he's such a fucking diva."

"Oh fuck you Iero! Jamia’s right, you are an asshole!"

"I don't even care you're still marrying me."

Frank picks up a sweet roll and takes a bite out of it.

"Nope, you're marrying me bitch."

Gerard dropped Mikey on his ass as he stood up he shook out his hair and pushed the boxes out of his way.

"You guys have fun, I'm going to take a shower."

"Whoa, you are not leaving me with them!"

Gerard turned back to Frank and even though he was in the most non sexiest outfit possible he turned and looked at his...fiancé and smirked.

"Well...you could always join me."

He then took off his hat and dropped it on Jamia's head as he sauntered into the bedroom shutting the door.

"I think I'm going to take him up on that offer. Don't have too much fun out here kids."

Frank ran to the bedroom after Gerard.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

"Hold the fuck up! Why is your name going first?"

Gerard was standing there holding the marriage certificate above his head making Frank have to try and jump to get it.

"My name is going first because this was all my idea anyway. Stop being fucking childish and come on."

Frank stood there with his hands on his hips. He wasn't in the mood for this crap.

"Fine, my name is going to sound cooler on the end anyway. Plus that will be the one that you will be known as more."

Gerard smirked because he knows that Frank did not think of that.

"Whatever. There's enough people that know me to refer to me as Iero. The ones who don't either don't talk to me or I can just tell them my name is Frank Iero. It's really that simple Mr. Iero-Way."

"You just don't want to admit that I one upped you on this one."

Gerard took the pen and wrote his name in the top slot. he then handed the paper to Frank.

"You don't admit half the shit you do so just shut up."

Frank takes the paper and looks at it then at Gerard.

"You shouldn't need a paper to exert your power."

Frank writes his name in the bottom space and then signed.

"All right are you two done bitching? I have to get this back to the office."

Mikey held his hand out for paper.

"Yeah, we're done signing."

Frank doesn't say anything more as he walks away with the paper still in his hand. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer, leaving the paper on the counter purposely. It was pretty childish when Frank thought about it but oh well.

"The paper is on the counter."

Frank sat on the sofa and took the television off mute. Music filled the room and Frank smiled. He decided to spend today listening to new music and watching new videos. So far so good until Mikey showed up making him have to mute it and miss out on a good portion of music.

"I swear you guys are such fucking children."

Mikey grabbed the paper reading it to make sure that everything was good when he suddenly busted out laughing.

"What's so fucking funny?"

"I got the wrong certificate!"

"What do you mean?"

Mikey was laughing so hard he started to hiccough.

"It's for a different sex marriage."

"So?"

"So you signed where the husband signs!"

"Which leaves my name where the wife goes, blah, blah, blah. You had one job Mikey. You should be more careful when handling legal documentation. Maybe you could leave the soon to be married couple to themselves now. "

Frank pulls on his beer and then holds it out for Gerard.

"Want some piss?"

"Want a concussion?"

Gerard went to the fridge and grabbed a Guinness. He popped the top and took a satisfied sip. The phone rang and Gerard answered it.

"FRANKIEEEEEE!"

"Ow, fuck no it's not!"

"Oh...so where is he?"

Gerard sighed and walked over to Frank dropping the phone right on his nuts.

"It's Hamstring."

"I fucking hate you."

Frank picks up the phone as Gerard ignores him and mugs him in the head when walking over to Mikey.

"What's shaking Hambone?"

Frank's eyes grew in size and he sat his beer down.

"You're kidding right?"

Frank stands up and laughs.

"New York? No way! Oh man, that's fucking great! We have to get everything mapped out. Traveling, expenses, food, and all that other bullshit. When is it?"

Frank screws his face up and puts his hand on his head.

"Alright, we could make that would somehow. Just call me tomorrow morning and we'll start getting everything together. Alright Ham."

Frank hung up the phone and smiled. He sat back on the sofa and grabbed his beer again. The whole time Gerard and Mikey was looking at him expectantly.

"What? Oh! You're wondering what that call was about?"

Gerard narrows his eyes at Frank and crosses his arms which speeds Frank up a little in telling him the news.

"LeATHERMOUTH is headlining in fucking NYC for a special Valentine's Day show. And guess what else...? We get to play my favorite fucking venue of all time!"

"What!?"

Gerard practically screeched. Mikey on the other hand high fived Frank and asked if he could bring Jamia. Frank stands up and shrugs happily.

"You can bring the world if you want Mikes! Just be there!"

Frank freezes along with Mikey and Gerard.

"Yeah... it's very clear I'm excited since I just called you Mikes."

Mikey laughed and Frank shook his head. He went over to Gerard and hugged him.

"You're like my good luck shit charm. I can't believe this!"

Frank pulls back and sighs happily.

"Oh man."

Gerard was not smiling. He was not happy at all. Quite the opposite, he was pissed. He pushed Frank off him and grabbed his keys. He walked out the front door slamming.it and a familiar sound of glass echoed from the bedroom.

"Dude, you need to get like reinforced glass for that picture."

"What did I do this time? You were fucking standing here. What did I do?"

"Dude really? I mean I am happy for you, but you are playing a show on Valentine's Day. Did you really forget who you are marrying?

"I wanted him to go with me. Did you really think I would leave him alone?"

Frank scoffed and went to sit back on the sofa.

"Frankie..."

Mikey sat down next to him.

”He is already not crazy about your music, but really... your fans hate him. Why would he want to spend a day of love and romance with people like that? Remember the last show he went to?"

"This is a huge deal for me and it'll be our first valentine's day as a married couple. I would share this day with him... I already have shared his day and he embarrassed me!"

"Hey, I am not saying I agree with how he is acting, but just think about how he is feeling okay?"

Mikey patted Frank on the head, just to piss him off and then left.

*

*

*

Gerard sat at the bar working on his fourth dirty martini. After two bottles of Guinness and realizing that it was not helping, he moved to hard liquor.

"I never got that shirt clean...I loved that shirt."

"I hear ya buddy. I would be pissed too."

"I mean vintage Bowie!"

Gerard banged his head against the bar.

"He didn't even understand, He said I could get another one!"

"Sounds like a real bastard."

"He is! But I love him and I'm gonna marry him next week and...I love him."

The bartender sighed and took Gerard's empty glass away and gave him another.

*

*

*

Frank slammed his car door and banged his hands on the steering wheel. He had been to every poetry place he could think of and four bars on the way and still he couldn't find Gerard. Frank would call our text him again but it's going straight to voicemail and he's not answering any of his texts. Frank grabbed his phone again and started typing another text.

"Where are you Gerard, we need to talk."

Frank threw his phone in the passenger side and picked up the half empty bottle of beer and finished it off. After not getting an answer after ten minutes Frank starts up his car again and heads towards the last place he's going to check. If Gerard's not there he's just going to go home and forget it all. Frank isn't the "chasing after anyone" type anyway. That's changed since being with Gerard but Frank's on the verge to averting back to his old ways.

"All right buddy, I think you had enough."

Gerard grinned up at James his new buddy.

"Jimmy JImmy, my new favorite buddy. You have to come and see me perform ..."

"Yeah I know, you and slam poetry."

"I doooooooooo."

James chuckled as he cleaned the bar. This guy was quite a character.

"So who can I call to pick you up?"

"No one."

"How about that guy that you are going to marry."

"He hates me."

"Yeah, I feel you buddy."

Gerard passed out at the bar and his phone fell out. It buzzed angrily and James picked it up.

"Hello, drunk poet guys phone."

"Drunk? Where is he?"

Frank held his phone tightly in his hand. Things like this aren’t going to be okay. Frank's not going to put up with Gerard running away and getting drunk with someone else answering his phone.

"The 8th Street Bar, is this the guy that he has been whining and crying over for the part three hours?"

"Frank and I'll assume you're the bartender who got him drunk."

Frank closed his car door and started it up. He had gone back home and decided to give Gerard one more call.

"Well I didn't exactly pour the shit down his throat, but he did partake of alcoholic beverages at my fine establishment yes."

"Well I'll be there soon."

Frank hung up the phone and headed to the one place he didn't check for Gerard.

*

*

*

James was serving a couple of guests when a short guy in white walked in the bar. He looked around like he was lost. James did a quick check on Gerard who was snoring and blowing spit bubbles like Sponge Bob, before leaving the bar.

"Hey, you Frank?"

"Yeah."

Frank gave the guy a weird look.

"You?"

"James Dewees owner and babysitter of drunk poet guys. Your boy is over there taking a nap. Like the bubble blowing, does he do that at parties?"

Frank stared at the guy a few moments before shaking his head and walking towards the bar.

"Thanks."

"Whoa, he wasn't joking, you are a bastard."

James walked back to the bar and over to Gerard. He wiped up the puddle of drool and then grabbed a beer for Frank.

"Apparently you have no taste in beer so I figure you drink Budwiser."

"Thanks. I'll have you know I don't make it a habit to marry people that get drunk at bars and pass out."

Frank opens the beer and takes a swig of it.

"He's different, ya know? But I should get him out of here."

"Let him sleep a little more. It's good for him. He was pounding the DM's pretty good."

James looked around to see that everyone was taken care of. He grabbed a bottle of his own.

"So the drunk poet here says that you are in a band?"

"Yeah, LeATHERMOUTH. He hates us."

"Not what I could tell. I mean sure he was drunk, but he was slurring back and forth about how much he loved you and hated you. It was actually amusing. "

"Really?"

Frank smiled and chuckled before drinking more of his beer.

"He's a diva like that but he'll shoot anyone who calls him that. I don't understand it most times."

"It's like he feels he has to hate me to have power."

Frank laughs and shakes his head.

"It's weird but it works."

"Well it sounds like you are about the same. Kind of means you were made for each other huh?"

"James, we need you, Andy's too drunk to play again."

"Shit, hang on, hey, don't leave okay? You can enjoy the show, free of cover charge. I don’t think sleeping beauty is going anywhere."

"Yeah, I'll be right here."

James nods and leaves from behind the bar. Frank looks over at Gerard and smiles. The boy is really a pain in Frank's ass and not the kind he likes but he's sweet too. The fact that he was here and all he could talk about was Frank made Frank happy. It told him how much Gerard really did care for him. Frank reaches over and rubs Gerard's back softly while drinking his beer.

*

*

*

The set finished and James made his way back over to Frank with a towel hanging around his neck.

"Hey man, how's the snorelax?"

"He's good. That was a pretty good set. When did you start playing music?"

"Oh man, I've been playing for years, just don't have a band anymore so I sit in when bands that play here are not all there. I do keyboards too."

"Oh, that's pretty cool. I haven't played keys since I was ten."

"Nice. So I mentioned your band to the guys and apparently you are pretty big. They showed me an article that was written a while ago on you."

"Yeah, I don't like to brag, except I do."

Frank laughed and pulled out a few bills.

"Could I get another beer before I go?"

"Shit, put your money away man, it ain't always that I get a rock star in here, but tell me something honestly..."Fag Loving Poet?" Tell me you didn't actually say that shit."

"I did not say that! Someone twisted my words. I never once said that."

"Good cause man I like you and I would have had to hit you. I got to know your boy in those three hours of him slowly getting drunk and he sounds like a good catch. Now you gotta school your fans man...I heard about the Bowie shirt. Harsh dude."

"I really don't understand how I'm being held accountable for everyone's actions. I can't control who buys a ticket and I made it up to him. Although, why would he show up to my show with a Bowie shirt.? He had to know he'd cause some kind of uproar."

Frank opens his beer and drinks a little.

"Look, they'll just have to deal with him like I do. If I want to bring him out to work and there's nothing anyone can do or say to stop me. If they don't like it they can be escorted out.

"Hey man chill, I'm just saying. You are on stage and...well...who is going to protect him?"

"*groan* Jimmy?"

"Nice of you to join us Sleeping Beauty."

Gerard tried to sit up, but slipped and nearly hit his face on the bar.

Frank helped Gerard sit up affectively.

"Had way too many I see. You slept for an hour... through a show."

"I...oh fuck, I'm gonna puke!"

Gerard stumbled off the bar stool and ran to the exit door in the back.

"In case we don't make it back thanks again and I'll see you around."

Frank got up and rushed after Gerard.

*

*

*

"Oh Frankie. I feel like shit."

Gerard was wrapped up in his robe curled up on the sofa. He was nursing a cup of tea.

"That'll teach you to stop running off all the time like a coward."

Frank sat on the sofa with him and turned towards him. He leaned against the arm and drank some of his coffee.

"Asshole."

Gerard mumbled into his tea cup. He out the cup down and got up.

"I'm going to bed."

"Oh no you’re not. We're gonna talk about tonight. Right now."

Frank stood up and followed behind Gerard. He ignored Frank and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I am so tired of this. We can only talk when you want to talk. You can't talk to me but you can talk to every bartender you run into. You need to change that somehow or find someone else to be your bitch cause it's getting a little tiring chasing after your ass and trying to make everything better for you."

Frank grabs a pair of pajamas out of the dresser and leaves the bedroom. Frank goes into the living room and changes into his pajamas. He turns out the light and lies on the sofa. Gerard comes out of the bathroom and sighs. He closes the bedroom door and pulls out his poetry book. He grabs his pen and starts to work on his newest poem Frank's not sure how long he's been laying down staring into the dark but he knows his eyes are burning. For a while Frank could faintly hear Gerard turning pages and cursing when he messed up. It's been quiet for the last fifteen minutes however and Frank knows because he started counting how long it took before Gerard made another sound. Frank sighs and closes his eyes finally. It hurts and all he's thinking is he needs to sleep and right now.

*

*

*

The front door opens and Mikey and Jamia walk in. They see Frank sleeping on the sofa and Jamia shakes her head. They walk through the living room to the bedroom and open the door. Gerard is on the bed with crumbled paper scattered everywhere.

"Hey, thanks for coming."

"No problem bro. What's up with you and the Frankster?"

"Don’t let him hear you call him that if you value your life, I need a poem for my next performance and I am stuck."

"Okay, so what do you need from us?"

"Just be a sounding board for me."

"You do realize it is two in the morning right?"

"Yeah and it’s not like you two were getting laid and if you were, I don’t want to know."

"All right Gee, what do you have so far?"

Gerard smiled.

"Thanks."

*

*

*

Frank wakes up with an ache in his neck. He sits up and twists his head from side to side. He picks up his phone off the table and checks the time. It's going on three o' clock which means he's been sleeping for a while. Frank's only woke right now because he really needs to piss. Frank gets up and heads to the bedroom when he hears voices coming from behind the door. He opens it and stops when he sees whose inside.

"Shouldn't you two be sleeping?"

Frank yawns and walks towards the bathroom.

"Don't worry, I'm just using the bathroom."

Frank goes insides and closes the door. Mikey and Jamia look at the bathroom and then back at a sleeping Gerard. He emotionally exhausted himself reading his poetry to them. They decided that it was time to go. Mikey and Jamia both kissed Gerard on the head and got off the bed. Mikey took one last look at the poem that Gerard was working on. He had started it over again and again till the bed was covered with more crumpled papers than there was when he and Jamia arrived.

"It's a good poem."

"It is, but you can tell it's about Frank."

"Haven't all his poems been lately?"

"Think he's a muse?"

"Either that of he is going to destroy him."

"Hmmm, yeah, I mean just listen to this line."

_"But does anyone notice? But does anyone care? And if I had the guts to put this to your head... But does anything matter if you're already dead? And should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?"_

"Oh yeah, that has Frankie written all over it."

Mikey hugs Jamia as they head out of the bedroom and out of the apartment. Frank comes out of the bathroom and only Gerard is there. Frank shrugs and walks over to the bed. He sits at the edge of it and looks at all the paper littered across it.

"Clutter bug."

Frank reached for one of the papers and opened it up.

_"Running away and hiding with you. I never thought they'd get me here. Not knowing you'd change from just one bite. I fought them all off just to hold you close and tight."_

Frank looks up at Gerard and then picks up another piece of paper.

_"And these words changing nothing as your body remains. And there's no room in this hell. There's no room in the next. But does anyone notice, there's a corpse in this bed?"_

Frank sighs and puts the papers back onto the bed. He was never sure what to do with Gerard's papers after he yelled at him in the past for throwing away a crumpled piece of paper. Frank went to get a random bag lying around and put all of the papers all over the bed into it and tied it up. He hung it on the door knob of the closet and went to turn off the light. When he was done he climbed into bed with Gerard. Frank grabbed the two papers that he opened and read the lines over and over. He didn't know what to think really. One part was sweet and the other sounded like a psycho had written it. Then again so does mostly everything LeATHERMOUTH performs so who is Frank to judge. Still he didn't know what to think so he didn't. Frank dozed off with the papers in his hand.

*

*

*

It was four in the morning when Gerard opened his eyes. It was semi dark in the room with a little moon light still streaming in and Frank's side lamp. Gerard looked and saw Frank sleeping next to him. He looked so quiet and peaceful. Nothing like the asshole he was in the awake hours. Still Gerard looked at the ring on his hand and then at Frank's. Then he noticed that Frank was holding some of his papers in his hand. He pulled them off and read them. He smiled and decided to keep both lines...then he had an idea. If he can't beat them, join them. Gerard quickly wrote down the poem that he was working on and then left a note for Frank to find in the morning. He snuggled up next him and spoke softly.

_"I'm trying, I'm trying To let you know just how much you mean to me And after all the things we put each other through and... I would drive on to the end with you. A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full. And I feel like there's nothing left to do, ut prove myself to you and we'll keep it running."_

*

*

*

Frank opened his eyes slowly. The sun light hit his eyes as soon as he rolled over. Frank closed his eyes and groaned. He could hear the radio playing quietly and he knew it was coming from one of two places. The kitchen or Gerard's studio. Frank looked on the desk for his phone and then noticed a piece of paper. He picked it up and read it. He was shocked at what Gerard had written and furthermore he didn't know if it was a good idea. Gerard gave Frank an ultimatum... he'd only go to see Frank perform if he let him perform a poem. Frank wouldn't mind one bit but he wasn't sure how everyone else would react to Gerard. He stands up and goes into the bathroom to relieve himself. When he's finished he picks up the note again and walks out of the room. He goes into the kitchen and sees Gerard sitting at the table writing furiously. Frank walks over and kisses him on his head.

"Good morning."

Frank goes over to the coffee machine to pour himself a mug.

"Morning. baby. Hungry?"

Frank chuckles and puts the pot back. He goes into the refrigerator to get the creamer.

"You've been with me long enough to know the answer to that question."

Frank finishes with the creamer and throws it into the trash.

"If you don't mind could you get me some more creamer when you go to the store?"

He finishes stirring his coffee and then sips it. It's perfect so he goes to sit at the table with Gerard. Gerard gets up and bends over rummaging through the fridge.

"How's a veggie frittata sound with skillet home fries?"

"Sounds like you're trying to get me to fall in love with you again."

Frank drinks more of his coffee. Gerard stands up smirks and winks. He walks over to the counter with the veggies and eggs. He sets the radio to a cool jazz station and begins to cook. He cuts the potatoes to the music and sautés them in oil, butter, and garlic. Then he adds onions and peppers and tosses it in the oven. He cuts up mushrooms, onions, peppers, and broccoli and sautés them as well. Then he mixes the egg and pours the mixture over top. He places that in the oven and sets the times. Meanwhile he is wiggling and swaying his hips to the rhythm as he cleans up the mess from cooking. Frank goes over to the counter where Gerard is cleaning and leans against it.

"Hey baby, can we talk about your note?"

Gerard grabs a piece of pepper and pops it into Frank's mouth.

”When we are eating breakfast, okay baby?"

"Yes, because talking while I should be eating is always fun."

Frank kissed Gerard's forehead and goes to pick up his mug. In about twenty minutes everything is done and Gerard has plated up a thick piece of frittata for Frank and a good helping of home fries. He pours him a glass of orange pineapple juice and then gets a much smaller portion for himself and has a seat across from Frank.

"Now, what did you want to know?"

"Can I get a few bites into my food first?"

Frank laughs and starts digging into his food. Gerard smiles and turns up the music a bit so that they can enjoy their meal.

*

*

*

"About your note... I'm not too sure that's a good idea Gee."

Frank sits his glass down and looks at him.

"Look Frankie, these fans of yours think that they can push me around because of what I do and I need to show them that I am just as much a force to be reckoned with as you."

Gerard got up and circled around till he was behind Frank and spun him around on the barstool.

"You let me worry about how I am going to handle myself with them...meanwhile...I would like to handle you."

Gerard sank to his knees and mouthed against the cloth that covered Frank's cock. Frank looked down at Gerard on his knees for him. His hot breath over his cock, that alone made Frank make up his mind on both situations.

"You can perform... and you can handle me."

"Good."

Then there were no more words from either of them for the next 30 min. because Gerard's mouth was full of Frank's cock and Frank forgot the English language.

 


	3. Round Three Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, a little about myself. Yes I am a poet and no I don’t write fucking poems about love and shit like that...well unless you count gunning down your lover in cold blood cause you can't live without them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is the last part of Round three. Not sure if we will do anymore for this series...unless you guys beg us. *hint hint* ^0^
> 
> No seriously, we are not really sure if we are finished or not. Only time will tell. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Valentine’s Day***_

"Are you sure about this Gee?"

"For the 100th time, yes Mikey!"

"I just don't want to have to bring you to the ER and..."

"Oh my God Mikey! And you call me the drama queen!"

"Alright alright, just...good luck."

"Thanks Bro, I will be fine."

Mikey and Gerard exchange hugs and then Mikey leaves and Gerard is alone. He takes a deep breath.

"I can do this."

Frank rushes in and sees Gerard standing there. He smiled and pulls him into a hug.

"Are you ready baby?"

"I think so. This is going to work right?"

Gerard's usual confidence was having trouble making its way to his heart.

"You won me over didn't you? Listen, I may not always show the most support but I know what you're capable of. You're a go getter... so go get them.

Frank squeezes Gerard in the hug and then pulls back to look at him.

"I'm with you the whole time.

"Thanks Frankie."

Gerard leaned down and kissed Frank sweetly.

"Okay, let's go!"

"Whoa now, I'm going out there with you?"

"Well, I was hoping that you would at least introduce me and just make sure I am okay...I mean you know what your fans are like."

Gerard was trying so hard to not think of the worst thing that could happen, but the letters ER kept flashing in his mind.

"Okay, you're right."

Frank looked over at Gerard and he got a worried look over his face.

"Gerard, you don't have to do this."

"No I do. If they are even going to have any respect for me as your husband, they have to understand me and not just think I am a fag poet slut."

Gerard was determined. He was not going to be treated like that by people who did not even know him Frank sighed and nodded.

,

"Well then, like I said, I'm here with you."

Frank kisses Gerard quickly.

"Here goes."

He goes out onto the stage and the crowd erupts. Frank makes a variety of the silly faces he always does to the crowd and waves out to them. 

"Hey everyone! So tonight I have a treat since it's Valentine's Day, but don't get too happy... he's all mine." 

A few people hooted and cheered while the others kept looking around and craning their necks to see. Frank took a deep breath, because he knew he'd be introducing Gerard after this and started speaking again. 

"Gerard Iero-Way, commonly known as Gerard Way the Slam Poet. At least that's what I call him. He's here tonight..."

There's a few groans and boos while others whistled and clapped. At least everyone in here wasn't an ass to Gerard. 

"Show some fucking respect. If you're going to like my band then you're going to put up with him. He'll be at my shows to support me and the last time he came to one it wasn't very inviting. I had to deal with the aftermath. You don't have to like him but you have to respect him because he means everything to me and I don't want to see him hurt. Now... enough with all that pansy shit. Gerard will be performing a piece he wrote and Hambone with add some soft guitaring in the back. You'll barely even notice that he's there. Me on the other hand..."

Frank sat on the floor and looked towards the entrance.

"I'm going to sit here and watch Mr. Way perform so without further ado... Gerard Iero-Way performing Early Sunsets Over Monroeville. I haven't heard it yet so this will be a treat."

Frank notices Gerard hasn't come out yet so he stands up and goes over to the curtain. He reaches inside and low and behold there was Gerard still. Frank took his hand and pulled him out onto the stage. 

"You got this."

Gerard smiled and took Frank's hand and together they walked out on stage. Gerard looked at Frank as he squeezed his hand and then Frank let go and walked back to his spot on the stage. Gerard looked at him one more time and then turned to face his audience.

"Okay, let's start out with the simple fucking truth. Most of you fuckers do not like me. You have not liked me since I started dating the LeATHERMOUTH front man. In fact some of you accused me of making him soft...well I can tell you he is anything, but soft and yes and I talking about his cock and fuck you if you can't handle that shit, grow the fuck up."

The room was silent. Gerard was not surprised. They figured he was a complete pansy, but they were going to find out that he was much more than a fag poet slut.

"So, a little about myself. Yes I am a poet and no I don’t write fucking poems about love and shit like that...well unless you count gunning down your lover in cold blood cause you can't live without them."

Still silence. Gerard was kind of liking it.

"So this is my newest poem and I wrote it in Frankie's honor. Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, Early Sunsets Over Monroeville."

Gerard turned around and waited till Hambone began to play and he was bathed in a mix of yellow and red lighting.

"Late dawns and early sunsets, just like my favorite scenes. Then holding hands and life was perfect, just like up on the screen."

Gerard cadenced with his back to the audience letting his voice fill the room.

"And the whole time while always giving. Counting your face among the living."

Now Gerard turns around smiling at the crowd, but there is something not right about it. The spot light begins to change hues as he speaks the next line.

"Up and down escalators, pennies and colder fountains. Elevators and half price sales, trapped in by all these mountains."

Gerard walks to the left side of the stage with his hands behind his back.

"Running away and hiding with you. I never thought they'd get me here."

He then starts for the other side of the stage heading towards Frank with the same prolific smile on his face.

"Not knowing you'd change from just one bite. I fought them all off just to hold you close and tight."

Frank smiled back as he mouthed the words he had read a few weeks ago. Seeing Gerard perform it in front of him gave it all a new meaning and light. The other parts he added made Frank smile too. Gerard has a way with words, as does Frank, and that's also what makes them work. Gerard turned to the audience and threw out his arms as he screamed.

"But does anyone notice? But does anyone care?"

He then pulled out the gun that he had okayed with security earlier. The audience gasped and screamed as he brandished it to them.

"And if I had the guts to put this to your head... But would anything matter if you're already dead?"

He then turned the gun on Frank and placed it between his eyes.

"And well should I be shocked now by the last thing you said? Before I pull this trigger, your eyes vacant and stained..."

Then he fired.

Frank could barely keep a straight face and not because of Gerard. He was laughing at the fans reactions to the gun. Frank didn't know if he should die or not but he's pretty sure if he does it'll be from laughter Still he's covering his mouth and trying to hold it in and the shot to the head helps him calm down a little. Gerard knew that Frank would not know what to do, but he went on as if he knew. He grabbed Frank by the shirt and pulled him to the floor.

"And in saying you loved me, made things harder at best. And these words changing nothing, as your body remains,"

Gerard then turned the gun on the audience.

"And there's no room in this hell, there's no room in the next. And our memories defeat us, and I'll end this direst."

Gerard saw Mikey in the audience and jumped off the stage with the gun. The audience parted, not sure what to do with the insane white haired man.

"But does anyone notice? But does anyone care? "

He moved up to Mikey and put the gun to his head. Mikey smirked at him.

"And if I had the guts to put this to your head... but does anything matter if you're already dead? And should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?"

Then he shot Mikey.

"It had to happen sometime. I'm just glad he did it before me."

Frank whispered to Hambone not wanting to interrupt the show with his jokes. Hambone laughed and they both looked back out at the crowd as Gerard turned back to the stage. Frank went to stand in the middle of the stage to watch the man who changed his life with his annoying but brilliant poetry. Mikey fell to the ground like they had talked about. The audience knew it was fake, but they were still shocked. Gerard then dropped to his knees.

"Before I pull this trigger, Your eyes vacant and stained... and in saying you loved me, made things harder at best,"

He then turned the gun on himself.

"And these words changing nothing as your body remains. And there's no room in this hell, there's no room in the next,"

He then lowers his voice and barely whispers.

"But does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed?"

Then he shoots himself and falls lifeless over Mikey's body. Frank's the first one to start clapping followed by Hambone and the rest of the band scattered through the bar. Gerard sat up which gave Mikey the okay to start clapping and his arms back. 

"Gerard Iero-Way, Early Sunsets Over Monroeville."

Frank looks out into the crowd at Gerard and smiles and that's when he starts hearing the claps pick up. Gerard was exhausted. This was harder to perform then "Demolition Lovers" at the award show, but he did it and it sounded like they actually liked it. Mikey patted Gerard on the back and then Gerard moved to the stage and Frank. Frank hauled him up and he looked at the audience.

"Anyone still think I'm a fag poet slut?"

They all shouted back no and Gerard smiled.

"Well you are wrong. I am certainly a fag..."

He did a limp wristed motion and they laughed.

"I am pretty sure that shit I did was poetry."

The audience shouted in agreement. Then Gerard smirked and grabbed Frank by his shirt and kissed him hard and sloppy with an obscene amount of tongue.

"And I am definitely a slut, but I am his."

Gerard showed his ring and then bowed exiting the stage before the applause died down.

"So... now that that's over... sadly..."

The crowd laughs and Frank joins in. 

"I'm going to leave the stage and let someone else introduce the first band and then our band."

The crowd screamed and cheered loudly and Frank walked off to stage with Hambone's arm around his neck. 

"Hey Iero, you did great out there."

"You know he hates when you call him that."

"I know but I love the way it sounds. Never thought your name would be on the end of his or anyone's for that matter."

Hambone patted Frank's back and then Gerard's. 

"Good job Gerard."

"Yeah babe, you did great."

In the background you could hear the crowd getting pumped by the announcer.

"Thanks, but now i am fucking exhausted and i could use a drink..."

Gerard leaned into Frank's ear and whispered.

"And maybe a celebratory blowjob."

He then walked off toward the bar. Frank watched Gerard for a few moments and decided he could use a drink too. 

"I'm gonna get a drink too."

"Behave."

"As if. You behave though."

Frank winked at Hambone knowing he'd be getting into a few things once he went out to mingle with the crowd. Frank goes over to the bar and nods to the bartender. 

"Beer."

Frank looked at Gerard and smirked. 

"Feel better now that you've conquered my world a little?"

Gerard stirs the olive stick in his dirty martini.

"Yeah, it was an interesting experience."

Gerard lifts the olives and wraps his tongue around one pulling it off. He sucked the pimento out and then chewed the olive.

"I hate those things."

Frank thanks the bartender with a nod and opens his beer. 

"You make eating them look attractive. False advertisement."

He takes a swig of his beer.

"Perhaps it is not the fruit that I am advertising."

Gerard wiggles his eyebrows as he snakes his tongue out and pulls another olive off, this time using his tongue to push the pimento out.

"Such a fucking tease."

"Yup and you love it and it can be more than just a tease if you want it to be."

Gerard pulls the last olive off and just swallows it whole. He gets up pulling out his cigarettes. He finishes the martini and then moves towards the back of the house and the exit. Frank rolls his eyes and picks up his beer. He finished the half of bottle that was left and pulls out his wallet. He drops a few bills on the counter and heads for the exit. Gerard is leaning against the wall taking his second drag when Frank appears. He actually only hears Frank arrive as his eyes are closed and he is enjoying the night air. Frank walks over to Gerard and steals his cigarette from him. He takes a drag and stands next to him.

"Hey, get your own Mr. Way."

Gerard steals his cigarette back and then holds it up.

"It's not too late to divorce you."

Frank reaches forward and digs into Gerard's pocket for his cigarettes.

"I left mine in my normal jacket and obviously I'm not wearing it." 

Frank stupidly came out in only his white Jean jacket.

"Actually asshole, it would be an annulment. We have not been together a year yet Mr. McCoy."

Gerard smirked. Frank loved Law and Order and would get pissed at the joke.

"Look are you going to bullshit with me all night or are you going to get down to sucking my cock cause if not, I got places to be."

"Um actually, I have places to be. I just wanted a damn cigarette fucker."

Frank walked in front of Gerard and kissed him. Gerard kissed back and then pushed off the wall.

"Your loss baby."

He started back into the bar.

"Where are you going? I meant I wanted a cigarette first. Get back here."

"Oh?"

Gerard placed his hands on his hips.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"Well I won't be blowing you, that's for sure. And really honey, that would be your loss.”

Frank smirked.

"So?"

Gerard walked back over and pushed Frank away from the wall.

"So get to your knees then Mr. Way and render me speechless with your skills...if you have any."

"Now you know better than that."

Frank reached for Gerard's pants and opened them.

"Do I, because i can't recall the last time you blew me."

Frank pulls out Gerard's cock and started stroking it. Frank kissed Gerard and hummed on his lips.

"Mmm."

He pulled away from Gerard and got down on his knees.

"Let me give you a reminder then."

Frank licks the head of Gerard's cock and wraps his hand around the base. He takes the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue before taking Gerard into his mouth a little more.

"Yeah, y-you do that."

Gerard tips his head back and closes his eyes. He missed this. True when he blew Frank it meant that he was going to fuck him, but he missed getting his own cock sucked. It was worth a cock up your ass and hey, it felt nearly as good. Frank moved his hand away and took the rest of Gerard into his mouth. He relaxed his throat and swallowed around Gerard. Frank tapped his thigh giving Gerard the signal that he always does when he wants Gerard to fuck his mouth.

"Fuck baby, look at you, so eager."

Gerard ran a hand through Frank's hair as he watched his cock slicked up and disappearing into Frank's mouth. He gripped his hair tight and then began to use it to fuck Frank's mouth. Frank moaned and closed his eyes savoring the feel of Gerard's cock sliding across his tongue. He will admit that no matter what he's always ready to give a blow job. He reached up and massaged Gerard's balls lightly.

"Such a good boy. Mmmm, you suck my cock so good."

Gerard moved his other hand to Frank's cheek to feel his cock being pushed in and out of the younger man's mouth.

"Gonna cum for you baby and then I'm gonna jerk you off."

Frank groaned around Gerard's cock. He opened his eyes and nodded up at Gerard. Frank pulled back with a slurp and stroked Gerard with his hand.

"Please."

Frank took him back into his mouth and throat. Gerard started to really go for it this time. He pounded into Frank's mouth chasing his orgasm like his life depended on it. Then he felt it, that warmth that was the warning his body gave out.

"Frankie...I'm gonna..."

"Mmmm!"

Frank grabs Gerard's hips and holds him still. Frank keeps swallowing around him until he feels the head of Gerard's cock swell.

"Oh fuck oh fuck OH FUCK!"

Gerard’s hips stutter and he can feel Frank digging his fingernails in and it adds to the sensation as he starts to cum in hot spurts down Frank's throat. Frank swallows Gerard down, enjoying every bit of it, and the sounds Gerard's making. When Gerard is completely spent he grabs Frank and pulls him up crushing his mouth against Frank's and chasing his own taste. He reaches down and practically rips open Frank's pants plunging his hand inside and freeing his swollen and leaking cock.

"Fuck Gee. Now w-who's the eager o-one?"

Frank goes back to kissing Gerard and gasps when he feels Gerard's hand around his cock.

"Hey, I can send you back on stage with a massive boner that you can share with all your buddies if you really want."

Gerard begins to pull his hand out of Frank's pants.

"Will you just fucking finish?"

Frank grabs Gerard's wrist and forces his hand back inside of his pants. Gerard smirks and now takes the time to open Frank's pants fully and let the cool air hit Frank's hot cock.

"Patients baby, I want this to feel good for you. I want you to cum like you haven't in a long time."

Gerard starts long slow strokes as he dips his head down and begins to mouth at Frank's neck.

"Ah, fuck."

Frank puts his hand on the arm that Gerard's stroking with and let his head fall back, inviting Gerard in more. Gerard grins into Frank's skin as he takes the offered invitation and seals his lips and begins to suck. Meanwhile he starts twisting his wrist as he moves his fist up and down Frank's shaft. He pays extra attention to the head and runs his nail just underneath catching the precum.

"Gee!"

Frank digs his nails into Gerard's arm and moves his hips into him.

"Uuuh uh!"

Frank pants out as he moves his hips more.

"Easy baby, relax, enjoy this."

Gerard begins to increase the movement of his hand. He moves up to Frank's ear and sucks and bits on the lobe.

"Mmmmkay."

Frank let Gerard control the movements as he suffered and moaned. Frank's ear was definitely his spot. Gerard had an idea. He continued to stroke Frank as he slowly turned him around. Now he tugged his jeans down from the back. He continued to mouth at Frank's ear, but now presented Frank with his fingers to suck. Frank took Gerard's fingers into his mouth and lavished them like he had just previously done to his cock.

"That's it baby, get them nice and wet for me."

Gerard pulled his fingers back and then moved them to Frank's ass and moved then till he found his opening. He slowly pushed one in searching for that magical spot that will have Frank cumming in no time. The whole time, he had not stopped jacking his cock.

"Oh!"

Frank's voice broke and his breath hitched. He bit his lip and groaned. 

"Geeeee... I'm... I'm..."

Gerard felt himself brush against Frank's prostate and he continued to stimulate it till Frank cried out and was cumming all over his fist and the ground. Gerard milked him through it and then caught him when Frank's leaned backwards out of breath and exhausted.

"You did so good baby, so good."

Frank groaned. 

"Shut up. You knew I would."

"Hey Frank the guys are...oh man gross!"

"Shit!"

Gerard realizes that not only does he still have one hand on Frank's cock and another in his ass, but his own cock...now semi up again, is still out and this is the lovely scene that Frank's poor band mate Hambone walked in on.

"Look, I don’t care what you guys get up to, but we gotta a gig to play!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right in."

Hambone went back inside and Frank sighed. He moved away from Gerard and started fixing his pants.

"I guess we can take care of that again later."

"nah, it's okay Frankie."

Gerard tucks himself back in and gives a quick kiss to Frank.

"Go scream your lungs out so we can go home and really fuck."

"Ah, yeah. Stay where I can see you."

Frank kissed Gerard on his cheek and headed to the door.

"Come on."

Frank held the door open for Gerard. Gerard smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Till your eyes get sore and can't stand to look at me anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot me guys, I have a Tumblr now! @~@
> 
> I swore i would never get one, but I find you lovelies want to talk about fics on Twitter and Facebook and I unfortunately can't unless in DM and that can be fucking annoying.
> 
> So the lovely _***chubbypinkgee***_ inspired me to make one when I saw hers. Like Gerard and teenagers, Tumblr scares the living shit out of me, so be kind please?
> 
> *deep breath*
> 
> For discussions as well as teasers for upcoming chapters and fics, follow me on tumblr @momiji-neyuki-ao3


End file.
